


Streamlining the Hangers On

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [114]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew of the boy's presence in Damien's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streamlining the Hangers On

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 July 2016  
> Word Count: 124  
> Summary: He knew of the boy's presence in Damien's life.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I just needed to write this one out. As the series progressed and we saw just how skeevy and creepy John Lyons really was, it got me thinking of how far back this was apparent and to whom. So his need for that power that wasn't his to covet goes far enough back to want Damien pliant to his wishes, or that's how I feel it happened.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He knew of the boy's presence in Damien's life. There was very little that happened to Damien that he didn't know, usually thanks to Ann's reports. But she wasn't his only source of information. The Powell boy was going to be a problem, especially given his nascent proclivities. While Powell could prove to be a devoted and obedient lackey, there were things that Damien did not need within his sphere of influence before he achieved his birthright. It was relatively easy to ply Marquand, and the other boys in the cadre Damien ran in, with the kinds of things boys his age wanted. The steady stream of teenage vices ensured that Marquand would help to get Powell out of Damien's hair, permanently if necessary.


End file.
